The Gypsy
by Sister-Danger-Nun
Summary: AU "It's people like you that make me want to use my tongue as a noose!" I'm not one for summaries. Sesshomaru and Kagome are stuck to each other because of a gypsy though!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story. Cut me some slack! You guys all ready know, the first chapter to any fan fiction always sucks. ;3 (well, in some cases)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Its people like you that make me want to rip my tongue out, and use it as a noose!"

My name is Kagome. As you can see…right now I am very angry. My life is pretty much ruined and I can easily blame the person who has slung me over his shoulder. Sesshomaru. Oh the damn boy got me hexed by a gypsy…a gypsy. A palm reader! Someone that I haven't even had the pleasure of meeting, and boy when I do, I'm going to give her…him…whatever! a piece of my mind.

Allow me to go into greater detail back to three days ago, when I think this could have happened…

The summer festival had come into town. With it, there were rides, carnival food, fortune tellers, games, and toys and junkie prizes to win. I was there, in a large crowd of people, in the middle of my small group of friends…who were, at the time, making me the butt end of their jokes.

Dust was kicking up with every step we took, and my jumping up and down was causing a small dust storm that got everyone around me a bit dirty. No one passing by seemed to mind that much. Everyone at the festival was more entranced in the idea of having fun. No one was worried about the little things, like red dirt brushing against their clothes.

"You know that wasn't my fault Miroku!" I went to slap him playfully on the arm, but Inuyasha caught my arm and swung me around to face him.

"And I suppose closing your eyes while slicing vedgietables was someone else's fault?" The golden eyed boy teasingly asked.

Yanking away from him, I laughed a reply, "You three are so cruel!" I reached into my purse and slipped my fingers around my sleek, small camera, "Crowd together! I wanna get your picture."

As the three crowded together, my friend Sango had commented back to my statement, "And because of that simple mistake, you needed five little stitches."

They bustled together, each of them gliding their arms over each other's shoulders, and plasturing on the biggest, most unflattering smiles a group of people could produce. That was probably the best I was going to get out of those jokesters. The flash flickered and sparkled in each of their eyes, causing each of their smiling faces to contort into winces.

Lucky for me, I had captured the 'awesome' picture perfect photo that I had wanted.

Lovely, dark haired, bright eyed Sango was in the middle, with an unsightly grin, and goofy Inuyasha had his head tilted, resting ontop of Sango's head, so that his dark hair covered his eyes, and part of Sango's forehead, his smile matching that of Sango's.

Miroku was looking straight up at the sky, his face completely hidden from the picture. All you could see was his long neck.

I shoved the camera back into my purse and smiled, and as the three continued talking about what they were going to do next I kicked some dust at them, just to tease.

Of course, my small dust cloud was intercepted by a jerk, who did not take very kindly to my mistake.

"Uhg God damnint! What the Hell are you doing?!" Of all the many pants my dust cloud could have mingled with, it had to mingle with his.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at the dim witted fool. It was hard for me to look up at the tall figure, for he was standing just behind a light, but I was still able to come up with a good come back to his lack of understanding, "Exsisting, but of course that alone has ruined your day."

A smile played across the boy's perfect lips, "You're right."

"Sesshomaru, get lost," Inuyasha breathed.

Dusting off his pants, Sesshomaru waved his arm, and he and the group of friends he had appeared with strode off in the moving crowd.

I sighed looking after him trying very hard to glare daggers into the back of his skull, but the bumping and the gentle shoving of the ongoing crowd was breaking my concentration. I sighed and pulled my purse higher up on my shoulder and started trotting alongside Sango and Inuyasha

"It's odd that the two of you share the same father."

Inuyasha tugged at my arm and started directing me and the rest of the group to one of the game tents.

Sango laughed and nudged Miroku, "He's just a jerk. Go win me a prize!"

Narrowing his eyes Miroku snorted, "I'll get right on that after you give me he—"

A solid slap to the cheek ended the obscene sentence.

The two slithered into a nearby game tent and Inuyasha and I made ourselves comfortable at a one of the many picnic tables that were laid out for the people who had gotten food.

I sighed and began picking at the paint that was curling and chipping away. It wasn't fair that Inuyasha had to share the same blood with someone as cold hearted and hateful as Sesshomaru. Every time I saw the hateful boy my mind began to drift off and think about how unfair things must be for Inuyasha.

He was a very competive person but who could blame him. He was always living in the shadow of his older brother. I mean, his mother always praised Inuyasha for all the outstanding things he accomplished and even all of the little things, but his father was a different story.

It was like his father favored Sesshomaru over Inuyasha and for something so little. Inuyasha decided to stay with his mother whenever they got the divorce, not to pick favorites between his parents, but so that his mother wasn't going to live alone. Inuyasha knew his father could take care of himself, but someone as fragile as Inuyasha's mother, living alone…that just wouldn't be any fair. But I guess by choosing to live with his mother over his father costed him his relationship with his father..or..the little bit of relationship they actually had.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called me out of my useless picking and pointed over towards a purple tent, covered in sparkly stars and crescent moons, "You wanna have someone tell you your FUTURE!?"

I laughed and jumped up, "well of course!" I began running in the direction of the tent and called back to Inu, "I can tell that in your future, a girl will beat you to…the.." I stopped when his whizzed past me. I smirked and shook my head, then walked the rest of the way to the tent.

"That's not too fair that you ran ahead like that," I pouted, gently punching his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you're slow," He answered cooly, a smile dancing across his lips.

I gave a loud whine and a hard tug on his arm, "But Inuuuu," I gave a more, annoying, high pitched tone to my voice, and tugged on his arm even harder, "I'm a giiiirl! You're supposed to be all nice and sweet and give me the upper hand at little things like Raaaaacing!"

He laughed and ruffled my hair with his free hand, "Stop it! People are looking at us like YOU'RE nuts!"

He was right. The people that were exiting the tent were staring at me as if I were a two year old who didn't want to cooperate with her parents. That gave me a better idea. I jumped onto Inu's back and began tugging at his hair and whining louder, "you didn't let me Wiiin!" I howled.

He spun around and laughed all the while yelling at me to get down. He grabbed my wrists and unlocked them from around his neck, and shoved me into the entrance way to the tent.

I tripped through the flaps of the tent, causing a loud rustle of cloth and dirt. I also landed face first into something hard, warm, and solid, and that something answered with a harsh, familiar, "What the hell are you doing!?"

**I also need a beta reader… ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has read so far! This chapter….freaky boring! But the real fun is going to start in chapter three! Just gatta get past this stupid stuff first. You all know that!**

Chapter two: The Spell

I whirled around, grasping my head so that I could somehow stop the throbbing pain in my forehead. I then realized that I had just run into someone and was making a spectacle of myself by not apologizing. I was just standing in the entrance to the tent, rubbing my head and murmmring to myself about how much my head hurt. I whirled back around and looked up at the victim, then realized the victim was in no need of an apology.

"Crap," I mumbled, then turned around fast to leave but I ran into yet another, solid, breathing thing.

"Ow!" Annoyance…

"What the," Inuyasha looked down at me, then towards my backside, "Sesshomaru?"

"Well duh", He answered sarcastically.

"Psh. Let's go Kagome."

I shook my head in pain following Inuyasha when a loud, shaky, old voice made me stop in my tracks

"THERE is a GREAT flow of distaste and discomfort streaming off this ONE'S aura!"

Frozen. Unmoving. Confused. Invaded. I wanted to turn around. It felt like that shaky, broken voice was speaking, not to me, but _through_ me. It felt invasive and very judging and knowing. It made my skin crawl with anxiety.

A hand grabbed mine, and pulled me back out into the warm night air. I couldn't believe how …strong…that voice was, at least to me. It sounded as though it belonged to a fragile old, little woman, but to a woman with much knowledge and wisdom. A voice that sounded so off and different, but so familiar.

I shuddered the feeling off and looked up to Inuyasha, who was still tugging me along by my hand.

He seemed very angry, but of course every encounter with his brother made him furious. Once again…who could blame him?

"Hey!" I called, as he began to tug me along faster. I was almost at a run just trying to keep him from dragging me behind him, "Its fine! It was my fault in the first place. _I_ ran into _him."_

"I know that…" He slowed down his pace and looked over his shoulder at me, "but most normal people wouldn't make such a big deal out of mistakes like that." His face stayed intense for a moment, then softend. He smiled and slowed down a bit more, "That explains everything. He isn't normal!"

"Uhn…", I knew he was right. Once again my mind began to drift off into about how unfair things must be for Inuyahsa.

He led us over to a bright red tent which was much broader than the other tents. It was one of the game tents. There was bright blinking lights dangling from the roof of the tent, and there was a table set up with three plastic water guns spread out side by side. There was stuffed animals hanging in the back, of different colors and sizes, and they all had the same starry eyed smile on their faces…even the same google eyes glued into place.

"Hey Inuyahsa," I heard Sango's voice call out.

I smiled and waved over to her. She was standing with her arms behind her back with a big smile on her face.

"Guess what I won!" She exclaimed skipping over to us.

"There's no tellin'."

She whipped out a plastic baggy with a small gold fish swimming around inside, "His name is Charlie!"

Miroku trotted up next to Sango and slithered his arm around her hips. He smiled at us then widended his eyes and glanced quickly at Sango.

Usually she would have made a big deal about this, and would throw his arm off, but she was so engrossed with Charlie.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I could almost see the fish swimming around in her eyes.

Miroku shrugged and looked back at us. He smiled, "Heh."

"Hah, "Replied Inuyasha, "So…what's the game plan now?"

I looked up at the lights, still paying attention to what they were saying, but also listening to the music that was playing and looking at the flickering of lights. They were flickering off and on to the beat of the whistling tune. Carnival music is always so entrancing yet so creepy. Its just an up and down of notes that aren't even in tune.

"My hopes," Sango said, stretching her arms back, purposely thrust her right hand a little fast so it hit against Miroku's cheek, "Are to get a ride home and fall A-Sleep!" After saying that, she yawned, obnoxiously.

"That will be my pleasure miss rotten one!" Inuyasha teased, finally letting go of my hand to dig his keys out of his pocket, "I'm pretty worn out myself."

I averted my attention away from the lights and stretched with my palms flat in the air, causing my shirt to lift up a little bit, "Yeah. I'm getting to the point of no return myself. I'll see you guys later, let's go Miroku!" I quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Sango, "Walk me home and I'll let you sneak into my bedroom when Sango spends the night." I winked back at Sango, who's face had flushed a crimson red color.

I had meant it as a joke, but I guess Sango had taken it a different way. Heh.

Miroku had found it in good humor, and linked his arm around mine as we made our way to the exits closet to our homes. He and I lived next door to each other, and the festival was only one block away from our neighborhood.

I waved good-bye to Inuyasha and Sango over my head, with my back still facing them.

To go to the summer festival was like a tradition that started when Miroku and I were ten years old. We both noticed it when we first got acquainted and were playing dumb 'house' games in my backyard, and when the night finally set in, we noticed a glowing from the woods behind my house. Of course we weren't allowed to go all by ourselves, but …of course…we went anyway. That night, we met Sango and Inuyasha, and ever sense then, the four of us have been good friends, and have at least gone to the festival together at least once a year.

We finally got home, and I ran up the stairs to my front porch and inside. It was the strangest feeling of tired. I had been perfectly fine before we got to the house, but as soon as I set foot in my yard, I instantly became a tired wreck! Drowsiness was tugging at my arms, _leading_ me to my soft, cool, welcoming bed!

I slammed my body onto my bed, smiling when it bounced me back up. Gently, I nuzzled into my pillow and took a deep, soothing breath in. I didn't even change my clothes, or take a shower! I was just so tired, and so ….excited…to get to sleep. It's hard for me to explain exactly how tired I felt…that's why it's so strange.

I guess, in a weird way, it felt like I was never going to be able to sleep this good again_…and boy_…was it right.

**AN: Finally, past all the stupid, boring but needed stuff! The fun chapters are coming, and I'm very excited to post them up! Thanks for reading! _ Feel free to review… I won't fight. (I also accept flames… they could help me improve! Lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really sorry if this chapter is kinda choppy and seems to run fast. And if it's boring. I'm still searching for a beta reader…_ If anyone's interested…seriously! I'm like…RIGHT HERE!**

Chapter 3: And on the First Day, There was Hate

_**Bam…**_

"h..huh.." I rolled back over.

_**Bam…**_

"HmmH!" A whined softly. I shoved my face deeper into my pillow hoping that would pull me back into my dream land.

… … …_**BAM! BAM! BAM!! **__"Mummimmim!!"_

Whining reluctantly, I slung myself out of bed. I had my blankets wrapped around me so that they were encasing me like a mummy. It's always so cold in the morning!I waddled over to my bedroom door and shuffled myself towards the stair case.

**BAM!! "HELmm!"**

The pounding was making my head hurt. It was too early in the morning. I'm used to waking up to the gentle buzz of my alarm clock, and rolling over, taking another five minutes to rest, then being reminded by another gentle buzz that it was time to wake up. NOT by someone heaving themselves into my door!

"One second!" I hollered through the small opening in the blanket. I quickly scuttled down the stairs, and tiptoed up to the door. There was a scratching sound coming from the other end, and a lot more mumbling. Shivering I twisted the door handle and gave a gentle pull. That pull was followed by a push and a solid, breathing, warm thing. I was laid flat on the ground.

My first thought was that it was Inuyasha or Sango playing a joke, but they totally knew better than to wake me from my slumber! I am not a morning person.

I widened my eyes at the painful loss of breath that was forced out of my lungs as he fell squarely on my stomach, "Ouch!"

"What the fuck!!"

That voice…that cold, hateful voice!

"What the..?" I wheezed, trying to push the person off, "what the…?"

"What in the hell am I doing here?!"

"Sesshomaru?!" I began flailing my arms and legs around, trying to get him off me, "Get off! What are you doing here! GET …OFF!" I twisted my body feircly, causing him to roll off. Standing up, I pointed angrily at the door,"Get out of my house! Why are you here?! Get…GET!"

He stood up abrubtly, swaying a little bit. He must've lost his balance because he fell back on his butt and looked up at me…angrily….very angrily, "I've…been pinned up to your door for half an hour Higushari! _You_ tell _me _what's going on!"

I shook my head in disbelief and took a step towards the kitchen, "The phone is in there. If you don't leave in the next fifty seconds…I'm calling the police."

He seemed confused as he sat on the floor. He got up, rubbing his forehead and walked to the door. It was then I realized he was in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt. His hair was messy, and his face was a bit flushed. Was he asleep before he came over?

"What the..?"he mumbled under his breath.

Glaring at him, I slammed the door behind him, and started walking towards the stairs, "Fucking strange…" My toes barely caressed the first step, when I heard the door rattled from a loud** Bam, **followed by an angry, "**Okay you bitch! Gigs up!! Tell me what's going—"** the door swung open and Sesshomaru almost flew himself at me again, but stopped a few feet away…flailing his arms in backward circles, as if not to fall, "Tell me what the FUCK is going on!!"

I threw my hands up in the air, dropping the blanket, "Dude! I don't know! GO home!? That's it! Go away!" My mind was rattled. I was tired. I was pissed. I seriously did not want to think this early in the morning. Of course _he _was making the wheels in my head turn anyway, causing a slight overload. My body was fighting the thinking, but it went on rollin'. "Oh my GOD! I hate you!"

"Okay? Right back at you! Fucking gypsy wasn't on coke after all!" He yelled back, taking a few steps towards the door. Every time he got his foot past the threshold, he'd skid back two steps ahead from where he left off.

"Gy-Gypsy—What?! Are you taking about! Get the hell outta my house!"

"Well if you didn't hate me so much, then I wouldn't be here!" He pointed accusingly at me.

I looked in his eyes, now doubly confused. They were swirling with evident anger. His face was getting a pink tent to it, probably indicating that he was even angrier than his eyes were letting on. I smirked a little, knowing that I was the one who caused this discomfort in him. Also, I shook my head. Now was not the time to rub it in his face, mentally or not!

"What are you talking about?" I yelled, squishing my eyebrows at him in confusion.

He smiled at me sarcastically, and breathed out. HE seemed more at ease now. He was no longer fighting whatever it was he was fighting, and was able to stand upright, and steady, "You running into me last night in the fortune teller's tent made her think that you and I were …" he rolled his hands at me, trying to make me finish his sentence.

"What? That we're ..what?" I took a step up the stairs. My cell phone was upstairs. I knew I could lock the door and call 911 if I really had to do something drastic.

"W-well," He looked down, his eyebrows furrowing together in anger. His cheeks were now not turning pink from anger, but were flushing a bit red from something else, "She said, that you and I were supposed to be in love! And I know that's not the case!"

I took a deep breath in. He got that right! "You got that right! I hate you!" I shook my hand at him, "Just get out of my house!"

"Okay! Look stupid!" He looked up at me and held his arms open, indicating that he was in my house, "Why else would I be here, if I hate you so much!?"

" _I don't know! TO make me miserable!"_

"No! I would not go out of my way, to make someone I hate miserable! That's too much effort to put into someone I hate so much! I've got better things to do. I'm not _that_ juvenile!" He slammed the front door in frustration, then put his finger tips to his forehead.

He was right. He did hate me, and the only time he would ever try to make me sad or whatever is by making snide comments at me whenever we encountered each other at school, or in public places. Even then he ignored me. It was only when I made a clumsy move, like running into him, that he said anything cruel. I shook my head and stepped down from the step, "Okay, so …so, what does the f-fortune t-teller have to do with all this?" I was nervous and stuttering…and freezing still! This, whatever this was, wasn't a joke in the least. Sesshomaru was serious…as far as I could tell. The only option I had other than believing him was to think he was crazy and call the police. Something told me he wouldn't want to risk the second option on some stupid joke.

Without moving his head or his hand, his bright, glowing, eyes, looked up at me in one, swift movement. He was infuriated, but seemed like he was trying to keep his temper under control. His eyes were glowing with anger. Almost like a pair of cat eyes in the dark. They were the same, bright brown, almost golden color, like Inuyasha's, "I thought you'd never ask." He replied through clenched teeth.

"I was stuck in that stupid tent for only five minutes, and that woman told me that you had a burning hate. The woman said she could smell the scent of distaste billowing off of you . Of course, I had no idea what she was talking about. I thought she was just doing her normal palm reading thing, but then she began hollering and shaking the table with both of her hands. She said I will have you stuck in my mind and said something about me denying what fate had in store, and something about love, which is fucking ludicrous. She pointed at me, then opened her hand and flicked her wrist as if she was throwing something at me," He took a breath, having been talking so fast . He pulled his long, light hair over his shoulder then looked up at me.

I felt almost bad for him now. He had a look of worry. He seemed almost scared.

I nodded my head and quietly asked, "So, what happned..? Why can't you leave?"

"Something is actually pulling me. Like, in my mind. Seriously! In my mind, it feels as though my head is being pulled! It threw me into your door. It made me very tired, I couldn't fight it. So I started pounding on your door." He looked down again then scratched his cheek, "Dear God. I sound like one of those crazy people on the Discovery Channel." He shook his head in distaste.

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I didn't want to believe it. It was literally impossible.

I bent over, grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. Shivering I started walking towards the kitchen, "C'mon. I'm ganna make some coffee so we can try and make some sense out of this."

The jerk snorted and began walking behind me, "God help us."

I whirled around fast, dropping the blanket, "Oh my gosh! You're fucking naked!"

"What?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I mean, you're in your under wear! My mom's going to be waking up soon! Come on!" I ran towards him, snatched his hand up then began pulling him up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I don't think she'll mind if we tell her the story," he sneered at me.

Was he joking?!

"Sesshoamru", I breathed, "I don't even think she'll believe the story!" I let go of his hand and pushed him into my room, then quickly closed and locked the door. I covered my face with my hands and began pacing around in circles, "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. This is really bad, bad, bad!" It was just now hitting me. We were going to be stuck together until we could figure out how to un do all of this. How were we going to explain us being together? Not just to my mother but to our own friends? Anyone?

"Here! Go walk to my bathroom," I pointed to my bathroom door, then walked to the other side of my bed.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, go! Walk over to it. I want to see how far apart we can be."

"Oh." He walked towards the bathroom door, then turned around and looked at me, "…Nothin'. That pulling isn't there at all."

"Take a step back."

He took a step backwards. Still nothing. He took another step back, and so did I.

"Hmm. What the…" I brushed my hair behind my ear and furrowed my eyebrows together, "Maybe we have to be in separate rooms."

"May—"

_Knock, Knock, "Kagome?"_

My mother"Uh..Uh, Just a minute!" I placed my finger over my lips to indicate for Sesshomaru to be quiet. I ran to the door, and cracked it, "Y-yeah?"

Her hair was a mess and her eyes were droopy from the little sleep she did get. Working at a casino for twelve hours a day really does take a lot out of you.

"Why are you up so early, honey? It's summer time, "She yawned and stretched her arms back, "You should sleep in."

"Heh, heh!" I nodded my head, and went to step out of the door, so that I didn't look so…suspicious, but as soon as I did, I felt his body slam hard up against mine, causing my body to slam the door shut.

"What the!?"

"Sshhh.." He whispered, then mouthed, "It's not me!"

"Kagome?" My mother asked.

I tried moving him off me, so I could crack the door open again, but his body was pinning my front hard against the door.

"Uh..uh.." I'm sorry. I'm really sick! I've been throwing up all morning! I-I'm .." I coughed, trying to come up with a lie, then made a gagging sound and threw Sesshomaru off of me. I grabbed his hand, and made him run with me to the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it, then made a horribly fake, barfing sound.

Sesshomaru scoffed, then held his fingers over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

I glared up at him.

"Screw you…" I whispered at him harshly.

He sneered at me and snapped his teeth at me so they clicked together two times..(whatever that meant…)

This was going to be a long day…

**AN: Reviews are very much appreciated! =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry if this chapter isn't exciting still. _ I've got terrible OCD and needs things to happen very slowly, and I'm sorry! There will be a cool shower scene and they will leave the house in the next chapter though! All the other chapters are going to have a bit of fluff, and more fluff, and embarrassing fluff and… =D …=( …. Please love me.**

**Chapter** 4:

We sat in the bathroom for about two hours waiting for my mom to get ready and go to work. The whole time we were silently glaring daggers at each other. As soon as we were sure she was gone, I stomped out of the bathroom and bounded over to my lap top. I was going to find some answers about this…gypsy spell. I needed to go about it the most diagnostic way possible….GOOGLE!

"Uhm, I don't think this is a good time to be checking your myspace," Sesshomaru huffed behind me.

I climbed up on top of my bed and flipped open the computer, "Okay, mister geneious. I think the same thing. That's why I'm going to look of some information about what we should do!"

He looked at me silently then sat down on the edge of my bed with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. I could tell out of my periphs that he was looking around my room, at all the photos and posters hanging on the walls.

"Your parents gave you the master bedroom?" He asked.

I was clicking away on the keys. I was stumbling across gypsy life styles, gypsy products…gypsy brooms…? "Mhm. My mom doesn't like too big of spaces. She said this room made her feel lonely, so she took the room across the hall."

"oh.." He nodded his head, and continued looking around.

It was awkward and silent. The person I hate most…how could this have happened? I scrolled down and clicked over a few more pages when finally I saw the perfect link, 'Gypsy Spells'. I clicked on the website, and there was nothing but a black background and a white search bar. I raised an eyebrow then looked up at Sesshomaru.

He was picking with his nails, with a bored expression on his face. I scooted towards the edge of the bed, next to himand laid the laptop on both of our knees, "Okay. What should I type in?"

He looked blankly at the screen for a few moments then looked back up at me, having to inch his neck back a bit. I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him, "Two people stuck together…?"

I typed it in and the webpage flashed to a screen of a whole bunch of naked Siamese twins.

"Whoa!" We both answered in unicine. I quickly clicked the back button and it brought us to the same black screen as before. We both shuddered, making faces of disgust.

"Okay," I huffed, "How 'booout… A gypsy cast a spell on me," I began typing, "so that the person I hate is somehow stuck to me."

I hit enter, and the screen immeditaley flashed to another black screen. There was golden writing all over the page in very fine print, but the title was in large, cursive letters. It read: 'The Spell of Fate.'

I began to read the print aloud, "'So, I bet you're wondering why the both of you are stuck together. I bet you both are wondering why the stupid fortune teller picked you two out of all the people in the world to pick. It's a very simple answer: She thought you two were meant to be together. She thinks that you two will eventually fall in love, like she thinks fate intended for the both of you.'" I took a breath and shook my head. Sesshomaru leaned the screen to him, then began reading in his low, almost soothing voice. It was so weird. He didn't even seem panicked while he was reading. My voice had been shaking a little, I know, but he somehow kept his cool, " 'By being pulled to the girl by a mental 'string' (almost like a puppet) every time that string feels like the girl is trying to leave the boy, the string will 'pull' on your brain (sounds painful, huh fellas?) and will force you to move towards the girl. Everything will be okay, if it goes accordingly to plan…the Gypsy's plan. The only way it can't go according to the Gypsy's plan is if the girl begins to feel the most hate one being could possibly muster towards one specific person..(being you fella!) If that happens, the male in the situation could have a rather painful out-come, or a fatal...' "Fatal!" he yelled then yanked the computer away from me, "'The male could have a FATAL OUTCOME!?'" "What is this?! Why can't you die instead of me!?" He buried his face in his hands, and let out a loud….unmanly…wail.

I Shook my head at him and yanked the computer back. I began scrolling down to the next paragraph of print, but all it read the same thing as above, "Oh no… This is bad. This is really bad." I closed the lap top and fell back on my bed. I covered my face with my hands. I was trying not to cry. I was so nervous and scared and confused. This had to be a bad dream. I slammed one of my pillows down on my face and tried to go to sleep so that I could wake up again. Instead I screamed.

Sesshomaru stood up and started pacing around the room, "We have to confront that old bat! Let's go!" He yelled. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up. He slung the door open.

"Sesshoamru wait. WAIT!"

"What??" he hollard back at me. He turned around fast, holding my wrist above both of our heads causing me to stand on my tippy toes.

I glared up at him and ripped my arm back, "It's in the middle of the day and you're in your underwear!"

Another blank, quiet stare, "…crap."

I looked at him harshly, and nodded my head, "Yeah. You're right! I've got some clothes that might fit you, if not a shirt then at least pants." I started walking downstairs.

"Like your dad's?" He asked.

I smiled at and shook my head. Sensitive subject. I could let it slide with him saying that my _parents_ let me have the master bedroom, but the direct hit with the father word, really sent a small pang of sadness through my body, "Nah, my brother's. He's off at college so…"

"Ah," He followed behind me.

After retrieving the pants he quickly changed. We both headed towards the front door. We were almost there when Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Well what about you? You look like a mess."

I shrugged my shoulders. At least I was dressed.

"Well…I mean, aren't you ganna change or something?" He raised his eyebrow then smirked at me.

What the? "Uhg!" I punched his shoulder and started heading towards the door, "I've been cooped up in this house with you for too long. We're leaving now." I twisted the door knob and opened the door. The light was blinding, so I squinted my eyes, "I also want to ketch the fortune teller before it's too late. Today's the festival's last day in…" I watched as large, white trucks, with pictures of roller coasters and ferris wheels and fireworks drove by the house, "…t-town."

Sesshoamru stepped beside me.

Both of our eyes were wide and our mouths hung open in a broad, gaping 'o'.

"No…No…it's only ten! They can't be leaving!" I yelled as I pulled my hair, "No!!" I was so mad, and sad and scared!

The trucks just kept driving by. Small trucks, large trucks, pink trucks, purple trucks, all the trucks in the world.

"No!" I started running down the porch steps, so I could at least throw myself into the street, "Stop!" I screamed, waving my arms, but the trucks kept zipping by, as if rubbing it in my face that I was stuck to this loser! I started running across the due covered grass, getting my bare feet wet, but was quickly stopped by a slim, muscular arm wrapping around my waist and stomach.

Sesshomaru pulled my back up next to his chest. All I could do was flail my arms out in front of us hopelessly. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I was wailing loudly, but nothing from me could be heard. The sound of the truck's tires rolling over the road, and the rattling from the equipment and the engines, drowned out pretty much everything within a quarter mile radius.

I could feel Sesshomaru's hands trying to stop me from my flailing, but nothing mattered to me now. Everything was at a total loss, "Noo," I could feel myself scream.

Finally, I guess he had had enough of my tantrum, because he threw me over his shoulder and walked back inside, "I beat my fists against his back as I watched the last of the trucks drive by so casually and mercilessly.

He stepped up the porch steps then opened and closed the door, locking my sobs up into the house, away from the outside world. He set me down in front of him and leaned me hard against him and began stroking my hair.

I wouldn't let him calm me down. I tried pushing him away from me, but he was a lot stronger. He was pretty much crushing me against him. I finally just let my arms dangle by my sides as I cried loudly with my face buried in his chest, "…Oooooh, "I groaned, "I-I'm stuck with yooouu.." I sniffed then started crying louder. This was totally unfair! I never wanted this. Of course I dind't want this. This was all his fault! I was going to kill him! I sniffed one more time so I could regain my self control and actually put a knife through his heart, but that allowed me to hear another sob, coming not from me but, "Sesshoamru…?"

He had a very pathetic frown on his face, and tears were bucketing out of his closed eyes, "Waahhhhahhhaaaagh!" He sobbed, "This suuuucks!"

I coughed and looked towards the left. Not at anything in particular, but I didn't know what to do in someone's death grip. I've never been in such an awkward hold before. I mean, Inuyasha held me like this a couple of times before, but…this was someone I disliked.

From his sobbing, I was instantly snapped out of my own state of anger and sadness. I wriggled out of his grasp and took a step back. With my fingers, I whipped away my tears and my nose, then tooka deep, shuddering breath, "…We're going to figure something out."

"No we're noooot!" Sesshoamru bawled.

This was so weird. I couldn't help but stare at him. A full grown guy, practically, crying in my foyer.

Well…considering the circumstances, I guess anyone is liable to fall apart.

"Uhm, well, I guess we…just gatta do what the internet says…I mean… implies…and just wade it out. It could wear off," I stepped over to him, and tried to give a comforting smile.

He took a deep breath and whipped his eyes, "Whatever." He grumbled. He started walking towards the stairs, so I followed him, all the way p to my bedroom.

I closed the door quietly and just watched him silently walk around the bedroom. His hair was falling straight down his back and his tall lean figure made him look as if he had just walked out of a fashion magazine. He walked towards my bed, looked at in with a despairing look, the flopped onto it's un-made covers, and strewn out pillows. He let out a loud groan.

"I guess we just have to go about our lives as normally as possible,"I replied to him then walked towards my dresser and started rummaging around for an outfit, "I've got to get a shower though…" I sighed and so did he.

I started walking towards the shower and reached for the handle, when I heard a rustle come from my bed and the springs squeak. I felt both of his hands on my shoulders, "Crap…"

"Damnit…" His back was hunched over, and his head was bowed. His hair covered his face, hiding what I knew was possibly a blush of embarrassment.

"Let…the normal lifestyles begin…"I groaned, and opened the bathroom door.

**AN: I'm still looking for a beta reader! This, I know, could be a lot better with some editing..I've done the best I can with editing, but I know I've surely missed some things.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hooray! I fixed it. The next chapter to my story will be uploaded no later than next Wednsday...the first of JULY!!

I'm very sorry about the wait. Just very long...sickening...technology...screw ups!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, again! I'm very sorry if this chapter isn't very descriptive and if the spelling and grammatical errors are SEVERE! I'm usuing a stupid word pad and it can't ketch my fucking screw ups!**

**If you don't all ready know...my WordPerfect is gone! PERISHED! DECIED! bYe!!! It's really hard to work with this fucking word pad...so...give me time...but the mistakes and what not will get a lot better. thank-you for still reading!**

Chapter 5

My body, my space, my room, my bathroom...it all felt over crowded.

I closed my eyes and began lathring up my hair. I used my finger tips to massage the sweet scented shampoo deep into my scalp. I soaped up my washcloth and soaped it up and ran it all over my face and body. A felt a small smile crawl onto my lips. Showers and relaxing hot bath always calm me down, no matter what given situation. I could tell though, I was scrubbing my skin a bit harder than usual. I was proabably trying to scrub away the insanities of today's events.

The smells of straw berries and cucumbers wafted through the steamy bathroom allowing me to sink even more into a relaxed state of mind. The water pouring from the shower head was beating on my back and kneck. It felt like tiny, miniscule, hands were masaging away all of my frustrations. I was in a warm, steamy, bliss, "Ahhh," I sighed, and closed my eyes. I LOVE showers!

"Can you hurry up?!" A sharp, angry voice ripped me away from my peaceful state of mind.

Sesshoamru was sitting on the toilet, facing the door, "It's been half an hour!"

I glared at the closed curtain and heaved a loud, irritated, sigh. I rinsed the rest of the soap from my hair and body and shut the squealing shower head off. I wrubg my hair and and slipped my hand through the curtain so I could pull my towel into the concealed area with me. I began drying off, muttering loudly about how impatient the stupid jerk was. I was careful not to show too much of my arm or hand, or open the curtain too wide. I dind't want him seeing anything, just in case he wasn't facing the door.

"I saw your boobs," I heard his sracastic voice echo.

"You wish," I snarled while drying my body off. I was not happy that I couldn't shower as long as I wanted to. My showers/baths usually last for two hours. I dind't even feel half as clean as I should. I sighed and reached through the curtain again for my clothes. It was just a simple T-shirt and blue jeans.

I emerged from the steamy background of the curtain, fully dressed, with wet, curly hiar, "Okay," I sighed, stepping out of the bathroom, "My guess is that if we just do as the internet says, we'll break the spell."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat across from me on my bed, "So, we'll just go about our normal lives. Live as thoughwe usually do, but we'll just be stuck to each other."

I nodded, and gave him an encouraging smile. He seemed dishevled and I at least wanted him to feel better.

"Cool!" He stood up and stretched, "I've got a date with a smokin hot red head tonight!"

I was frozen, "What!?"

"Yeah. You know Ayame. Gimme your phone, I'm gana call for a ride."

Shaking my head, I walked up to him and nearly yelled, "You're going to cancel it! Right? You have to! What are you going to do on a date while I'm there!?"

"We'll figure something out." He replied smoothly.

This was not the encouragement that I wanted to draw out of him with my smile, "What time."

"Eight o' clock!" He smiled and pulled his hair over his shoulder.

That would be enough time to persuade him to not go on this date. I had my own set of plans to look forward to tonight. Spending the night with Sango. I walked over to my computer desk and grabbed my cell phone. I had two missed calls but I didn't bother checking them. I threw the phone to Sesshomaru, who scoffed (Of course) "What a lame phone!" And began dialing away.

How was I going to 'fall in love' with someone so dense and rude!?

I heard him give directions and snap the phone closed. He slipped it in his pocket. I as about to protest when I realized that he wasn't going anywhere I wasn't going.

"Okay, let's wait downstaris. We'll eat and refuel at my house."

I nodded my head and followed him downstairs to the front porch. We sat on the crummy lawn chairs my mom bought to 'lighten' the place up and waited for the ride to come along...which didn't take long at all.

A classy white linoln pulled into my driveway, havin to skid to a hault so that it wouldn't run into my garage.

My eyes opened wide, "He almost hit my house."

"But he didn't..that's the important thing," Sesshomaru replied.

Shaking my head, and now shivering from a new fear...dying in a strange car, I hobbled into the backseat behind Sesshomaru.

The car smelled like it had never been used before...that brand new car scent. I looked at the ceiling. There was a sun roof. In front, the driver wore a plain t-shirt, and had on a pair of aviators. The refelcted the inside of the car, and the road.

"Fun night last night?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows and scoffed, "N--"

"You bet," Sesshomaru beat me to the punch. I could see in the driver's sunglasses refelction the prick smiling. He grabbed onto the handle above the door (aka the oh-shit-bar) and we took off.

******

"What do you mean the date is going to happen in a few hours!"

I was standing in Sesshomaru's room....whcih was really big. I thought my room was big. He had just gotten off his phone with Ayame, and all that lovey gushy, can't wait to see you, I'm a total bad ass for hot slutty chicks like you, made me want to vomit. It sounded like he was going to cancel the date, which should've happened considering the circumstances, but at the very last minute, he said, "So I will pick you up tonight. Eight o' clock." He said it in a very cool, almost sexy voice. Most girls would've swooned at the low, rumbling voice he gave, but what he just said, made me go into a reverse. I could feel my face getting red with anger.

"Uh..simple. I'm going to get ready, and you're going to tag alon. It's going to be a car date, so you'll be able to hide in the backseat." He smiled, then pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto his very large, circular bed.

It was weird, because I had never seen a bed in this shape before except on the movies. It was all round, and very big, but the top of the circle had been cut off for the head board...the mahogany woode headboard. His bedroom suited the house. He lived in a mansion pratically! I was envious when we pulled up. Inuyasha never told me that his brother was this well off! I mean, I knew he was well off, but THIS well off was almost outragious...in my mind. It was a wonder why he attended public school...let's just say that.

"I'm glad to see that you've made a plan all on your own! Without consulting me about my plans for the night, none the less!" I brushed my fingers through my still damp hair, and began pacing his fluffy carpet, "You're so DUMB! AAhhhg!!" I screamed then tiwlred down onto his silk bedsheets. He crossed my arms and crossed my legs. I allowed my hair to fall over my forehead into my eyes. I was trying to hold back my thoughts concerning that I had to end up falling in love with him, or he'd be doomed! But that would sound WAY to strange. I don't want him to think that I actually WANT to llove him.

"Okay..." I heard him say. He opened his arms as if bwoing to me...it was all sarcasm, "What were your plans Miss Everything."

I shook my head and looked up at him, "I was going to spend the night with Sango! It's the end of school and I havn't even got to hang out with her JUST me and her. It's always been me and her AND the guys!"

"Well, wouldn't that be putting me in the same predicament?" He asked. He walked towards his dresser, and began oepening drawers and pulling out clothes, "I'd have to hide or something wouldn't I? I mean I'd be doing the same thing you'd be doing tonight...except it would be harder for me! Because I can't be TOO far away from you!" He began working his pants off.

I blushed and looked towards the big window.

"At least in my car, you'll be able to hide in the backseat, which is RIGHT next to the back of the frontseat." I could see in the reflection of the window his muscular, hard body. I looked down at my feet.

"...I guess you're right." I heard a zip, and I was sure that was sygnifying that his lower half was decent. I peaked over, and saw his legs covered in denim. Smiling I looked up at him as he pulled on undershirt and over that a grey band T-shirt. The name was written in Korean. I didn't have a clue as to what it said, "But..." Once again I bit my tongue. I began to think of a way to word my thoughts, but they all were comming out so awkward!

He sat down next to me, pretty close, so that our legs were touching. he crossed his leg over the other and began pullin on socks, "Look. I know that we're supposed to be working on our problem with being stuck to each other, but this girl is too hot to just blow off." He began working on the other foot.

Angry, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him, "I do think that this wouldn't be considered blowing her off!" I huffed and stood up.I looked down at him, "You're supposed to be working with ME to get ME to fall in love with you! Does our future mean nothing to you!? Seriously!? I never, in my life, have met someone so unwilling to...MAKE ME HAPPY!" I slapped my hand over my mouth so hard my lip stung. Why did I say all that?! Some of it didn't even make sense. Some of it I didn't even register in my own brain. It almost didn't even sound like me. Scared, I looked in Sesshomaru's golden eyes. A mummbled, 'what the fuck' was all I could manage to say.

Slowly, he stood up, then walked towards me. He wrapped him arms, smoothly, and gently around me. He pulled me into him.

My hand was still over my mouth. Furrowing my eyebrows, I mumbled again, "What the fuck?"

"I undersstand. Believe me, I don't want this to end up like the internet said. With a fatal outcome. But someone like me can not pass up a chance with Ayame," He rested his cheek against the top of my head, "I have certain expectations to live up to, not only from my friends, but from my father." He began stroking my lower back with one hand, "Just this one time. Go with me. As long as we're going through this, I'll never ask you to do anything like this again. Okay?" He hugged me tight, causing my arms to shrivel up helplessly against his chest and my own. I nodded my head and , darlingly, nuzzled my face into the center of his chest.

Some kind of comfort, from anybody, at this harsh time in my life, was all accepting in my eyes. Thank god it was from somebody that KNEW what I was going through...for he was going through the same thing I was.. (hah...get it.)

I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face deeper into his chest, "I'm scared," I heard myself whisper.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. I was kinda hopeing he hadn't. A moment after that, he gave my whole body a little squeeze. Sadly, an abrupt seizing of my body, and tossing me over his shoulder so that my stoamche was balancing on his shoulder blade, ruined the pretty nice moment.

"And even if you protest against this date, I'll fucking carry you around the whole time, and tell her that you're my retarded cosuin, twice removed. I have to watch over my poor, defenseless , retarded cousin... It would proabably make her adore me more for being able to put up with an ear biter."

I pounded my fists against his back and gave a loud shrieking scream! "I wasn't going to protest you JERK!!"

**AN:: Okay...this chapter sucks..I know. _ I honestly don't know how to transition this into the next chapter. If you do keep reading onto the next chapter, you'll be able to find out what Kagome actually feels about the situation and Sessh. ALSO! You'll see Sesshomaru give an actual sweet sighn of...Like?... to the girlie! ..._... And ^-^ I'm still looking for a beta reader! ...T.T I'm sounding a little too desperate for one of those...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: omg...mycaps are stuck! _ shit! i write the author's notes after i finish writing thankfully...but for real! they're stuck! THIS sucks!! i don't know how to fix it......!!! _ **

**thank you everyone who reviewed and added my story as a favorite...i was just about to go through and edit my story... caps..**

**man!**

**MAN!**

**Well...I'm too excited to keep this chapter from going up...no matter how poorly written it is....**

**so ignore spelling errors and stuff...I may be able to go back and fix it later... _**

**FUCK!**

chapter seven!

I was sprawled out on sesshomaru's bed. My eyes were closed and my arms were sprawled out...one over my forehead, and the other dangling off of the bed. Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled, releasing a loud, irritating, groan/moan, "Uoohhhaahhh! Guuhhaaaggagghh!" I rolled over on my stoamch and groaned into his soft, cushiony bed, "Sesshooomaruu! I'm so booored! And hungry! Hunngry!" I rolled off the bed with a loud, thud, and burried my face into the carpet, "Uhhhg!"

"Goddamnit! Shutup!" Shesshomaru covered his ears and squinted one eye at me..the other one was wide and vainy. I was a little disturbed.

"Then get me food you dumbie!" I stood up, fixing my now frizzy hair, "make me food. You're house is huge, so you must have a HUGE frridge!" i stood up and jumped on his back, "I hate you..." I nudged this sides with my heals as if he were a horse. He wasn't amused. Without putting his arms around me to keep me from falling, he walked towards his bedroom door and opened it. We went downstairs to his kitchen (Which had hard wood floor! It was beautiful. There was a coking island in the center of his kitchen, and all of the counter tops were made from a black, swirly, marble slabs. It was beatiful.

Jumping off his back I ran towards the fridge, which was on the other side of the humongous kitchen.

"Whoa!" Sesshomaru flew into my back, then let out an irritated growl, "God damnit! Be careful!"

Maybe this 'power' over him was going to be a little useful.

***********************

We were getting situated in the back of his car. His nice, bright red, pontiac. It was only one year old, and had barley a thousand miles on it.

"You've gatta hide your knees better!" Sesshomaru huffed. He was leaning on his open car door, with the driver seat folded down, so thaat I could lay down in the backseat. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were a sneer. He had combed through his hair and he had cleaned off his face. Even though he looked perfect without having to do any of that stuff he seemed even more perefect now. Maybe it was the setting of the sun. It was just before night and the sky was a deep red, glow. The clouds were behind Sesshomaru's head and were all a beatufiul, heavy, orange and yellow color. The refelction of the sky seemed to illuminate off his hair and his eyelashes, giving him a beaiful red hue about him. His eyes, also, reflected the amazing, deep crimson color of the sky...giving his angered expression an even freakier tone, but I was not weakened by this tormenting look! I was brave enough to say;

"Well maybe if you bought a car with an ACTUAL backseat, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Like I was planning on it!?" He asked saracastically. He pushed the seat even further up and climbed into the backseat, "Here! Let me help you, sense you are incapable of handling something so simple yourself!"

He grabbed both my ankels and swung my legs under him. he crawled of ontop of me, both of his legs on either sides of my hips. I began working with my upper body, his face only inches from my own.

"Whoa!" He was working way too fast, as if he had done something like this before, "Ow...whatchout, my hair!" . He put his hand on my shoulders and tried to shove me down a little further, but his grip slipped and he fell, heavy, ontop of me, his face, pressed against mine, even though I had slunk as far down as I could, as he was falling, to avoid any face contact.

I sighed and pushed him off of me, causing him to hit his head on the ceiling and fall back down ontop of me, "Godamnit! Get out of the backseat! I can do it myself!"

" I can't, my foots stuck!"

I tried turning myself hard and fast, so that he'd fling off me, but that only caused his leg to slip between mine, "Ahh!"

"Ahh! Whoa!" He sat upright, then scrambled from ontop of me. He readjusted his shirt and fixed his hair, "Okay. Well!" He pulled his seat back up and started the car, "I guess we can get goin." He slammed the door, and took off, causing me to fall down onto the floor.

_thud._

A soon as we stopped at Ayame's house, the bouncy red head bubbled up to the car, with swarms of giggles and cat calls chasing after her. There was loud music playing from her house, loud boom, boom, booming. Must've been a party.

The door slammed, the whole car shaking, "I left a party to come see you!" She giggled then slither a hand onto his lap, as if I couldn't see the whole thing!

...wait...

_Sesshomaru put a _low voice on, and slithered an arm onto the back of her seat. Smiling, he said, "It was probably a pretty lame party without me there.."

She giggled.

Oh how sly, I thought to myself. Cock.

"So, what're the plans for tonight?" Her voice was high with false expectation and excitment, "I hope it's something goody and fun!?"

What the fuck?! How could he like girls that actualy talked like this!? Ayame never talked like that to half the girls in our school.

"I was thinking we could just drive around," I felt the car move forward, "We coud get to know each other a little better..." he smiled alittle, then averted his eyes back to the road.

A fake sigh came from the stupid girl, "Well, tell me _allll_ about you. I wanna know _everything _Sesshomaru!"

I couldn't stand it. I closed my eyes and began focusing on the song playing in the background. It was some rock song. I was beginning to relax when Sesshomaru slammed on the breaks, realsing and ear spliiting giggle from Ayame. I winced and covered my ears with my hands! He better make this a fucking quick date or I was going to KILL him when we got back to his house!

...

Two hours later, I couldn't help but start eavesdropping on their ridiculous conversation. It was surprising the jealousy I felt. Ayame was actually able to get this jerk to treat her like a respectable human being...and she was bat shit crazy! But someone normal and ..well...normal, like me, was treated like the dirt on a mop by this guy! It was insane!

"You know, you are a very interesting girl? every guy wants to be in this car right now. They want to take you out on a date...maybe more."

"Aww, you're a very sweet, charming guy!"

Why couldn't he show at least a third of that kindness towards me. Imean, all of it would be nice! He was pretty smart, and he could be really nice and funny if he tried...though right now it seemed like a second nature to him. It made em very upset. I wanted to protest, but I seriously didn't want to ruin this chance for him. He was supposed to be making me feel all warm and giggly inside. Why couldn't he try to make me laugh the way he was making her laugh tonight?

"So, what calsses are you taking next semester?" I heard him ask. His voice was low, and pretty sexy, very soothing and hypnotic. The way he talked could make any girl confess _anything_ to him. He had a gift...and he was using it on a brainless DITZ! I mean, as youcan al ready guess, this was doing wonders to my self esteem...not that I had a bad self esteem. But listening to him talk to ayame like she was the only girl in the world, made me envious and feel like there must be something wrong with me if he treated me so badly! So... I began imaging hi asking me all those questions, and I began imagining he was giving me all these compliments.

It was then that I realized that I had a slight attraction towards Sesshomaru. Only in a different way. If I was Ayame, I proabably would have lunged across the armrest and attacked the fool with lus filled kisses and gropes. But as me, in my own shoes, I coudln't stand the guy, all because of how he treated me. I wanted to like him...I realy did, but he just had to treat me the righ tway...and I believed that that was never going to happen.

This...of course...sepressed me, and streaked down my cheek.

Oh Hell! I was surprised about how emotional I was getting. It wasn't right for me to want to love someone who hated me so much! It wasn't fair. My life was pretty much ruined, all because someone didn't want to show me any compassion in a friendly manner! All my chances with ANYTHING were proabably gone, because for some reason, Sesshomaru hated me. (Of course I knew why, it was because I was friends with his brother, but that was still no exscuse!)

"Well, here we are Miss Ayame."

I was confused. I felt the car stop, and heard the same familiar music playing in the background, "Well, thank you for a wonderful car ride." I heard Ayame giggle.

'I swear to God if she fucking giggles one more time, I'm going to rip my ears off and eat them!' I thought to myself.

"Would you like to come inside for a few hours?" Her voice was now a little lower, and a little more seductive.

'Oh dear God...' I shuddered, 'Blek.'

I felt Sesshomaru move silently across the seat, towards Ayame. He was very quiet and the air was dense with some sort of anticpiation. I averted my eyes upward, to see the Sesshomaru had placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. My heart gave a painful beat, that struck every nerve in my body. I dind't want to watch this. I was beyond jealous. She seemed a little disappointed...then seemed to have reconsidered her disappointment. She slipped out of the car and slammed the door, "Goodbye. I _will_ see you again..."

I could tell she was leaving by the louding clicking of her heals on the driveway.

When the cicking faded away, Sessh revved his engine and sped off. Once I thought we were well in the clear, I whiped the tear from my eye and scrambled obnoxiosly over the passenger seat.

I heard him laugh, "Was that smooth or what girl!?"

What the fuck? I glared at himas I landed heavily into the front seat. I rolled my eyes and buckled in. "Pretty smooth..."I mummbled under my breath. More clearly, I asked, "How long have you known her?"

"Well, this was our first time hanging out..so I guess, this is the first time I've actually gotten to know her."

"AND YOU TREAT HER BETTER THAN YOU ALL READY TREAT ME!? You don't even KNOW her!!!" I covered my mouth and drew my knees up to my blushing face.

His eyes were wide with surprside, he looked from the raod, to me, then to the raod, "What the..."

"I'm sorry!" I mummbled,"I didn't mean that I swear I'm sorry!" Emotions were surging through me. I don't know why! I Idn't want this to happen! I dind't want to bother him, I dind't want to do anything but bother myself and my own friends...whatever that means. I just wanted to live noramlly...with me and Sessh hating each other and me and ... tears started streaming out of my eyes. I hated this. I wasn't able to control the sobs, the sniffing. I hugged my knees closer to my chest ," I-I-I'm sooo Soorry!" I howled and burried my face into my knees. What the fuck was I doing? I wasn't able to control it!! FUcking..GYPSY!

I felt the car make a sudden turn, then the wnegine shut off. Everything was quiet, the radio was still playing. Other than that, there wasn't a sound but the music, and my awkward sniffling.

"Uhnn.." I lifted my head up and whiped a tear from my eye... I was confused. Quietly I lookd over at Sesshomaru, who was staring at me with gentle, golden eyes. It was funny how they seemed to glow in the dark, "I-I'm so sorry.." I whispered between huffs of breath.

"Look," He unbuckled himself then turned his body to me, compleltly, "I told you that we were going to figure this out. That you were never going to have to deal with me going on another date again, for as long as we're stuck together," He was speaking gently, quietly, and comfortingly. I blushed a little bit, then rested my head on my knees. He gently grabbed my chin, though, and pulled my face towards his, "Okay? I don't want to screw this up between us. I really don't..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why...because you don't want to have a'fatal outcome'?" I rolled my eyes, but he gently jerked my head so I'd keep eye contact.

"No. It's not that. Okay? I rpomise," He went to smooth my hair but I jerked my head away.

"Okay?" I mocked him, "No..not okay. I'm not an idiot, Okay. This isn't--"

I was silenced then, by his smooth lips, pressed hard against mine. He instnatly grabed my face with both of his hands, his thumb stroking my cheeks, and he pulled me further into the kiss. It was a nice kiss, and a hot kiss, don't get me wrong, but I dind't want it..

I put y hands flat against gis chest and tried to push him off, but one of his hands moved from my cheek. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I shook my head and tried to move away from him, butthe strength of not just his arms, but the kiss, was too much. I was almost literally pulled to him.

Finally, I blinked my eyes closed, then unstifened. I slightly tilted my head, so that Mylips pressed against his in response. Melting in his arms, I gripped the front of his shirt, and kissed him back, giving my lips to his.

**AN: ...BOO...STUPID CAPS... _ ANYWAYS..SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS RUSHED..I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE! IT'S THE BGINNING OF EVERYTHING THE EXCITEMNET!......I'M STILL LOOKING FOR A BEATA READER.**

**FUCKING CAPS...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Omgsh! Whata short, terrible little chapter. Sorry if there isn't enough discription! **

**I found a beta reader! Thanks to my beta I could upload faster! (Didn't have to go back over and search for mistakes!) Archangelraphaelsdaughter! Thankyouvery much!**

Chapter 8:

I was curled up on an extra matress that Sesshomaru had pulled out for me from a spare bedroom. He put it at the foot of the bed so that when he rolled over to far away from me, he wouldn't be awakened by the gypsy's curse pulling us back together. I cliuthched the pillow bwtween my arms and had the blanket coiled around me so thatonly my head was poking out from the top. I never used pillows the way they were supposed to be used.... I always hugged them tight to me, or put them over my face to keep out any llight that might try to sneak through my eyelids.

I rolled over and looked up at Sesshomaru's sleeping body. I couldn't see much. His face way facing away from me, causing his hair to spill out like water over his pillows and over the edge of his bed. It was so light. It seemed to glitter in the dark. It's needless to say that I'm jealous of his hair. I always thought that guys had prettier hair than girls, and Sesshomaru was the one to go out and prove it.

I lay my head back on the hard matress and let my mind roll back over when we kissed in the car.

_After the kiss he pulled his  
head only a few inches away from mine and stared into my eyes. I was a little  
confused with his sudden burst of affection. I lifted my bangs from over my  
eyes and let myself smile at him._

"Aren't you glad I didn't waste that kinda moment on Ayame? Damn that woulda been good!"

...Moment ruined. My face contorted with anger. I don't remember raising my hand to slap him, but (had to  
rearrange that word) I remember that within the next  
second my flat, open hand, snapped hard against his cheek. My hand burned, but I was already angry. It didn't  
bother me. He on the other hand let out a little whine.

"What the **!?"

"You JERK!!"

"What!"

"You ruin everything! You do! Oh my gosh! I hate you!! I hate you!!"

"Well apparently (forgot an 'a' and the ending wasn't right) not enough!  
I'm not dead yet!" He screamed, rubbing his bright red cheek.

My body was shaking with anger, "AHH!" I pulled my hair and went to slap him  
again, but he caught my wrist, "Take me home NOW!"

"Oh no, oh Hell no!! I'm not  
spending the night there! We're going to my house!"

A reminder struck in the back of my mind, 'spend the night'. ..."Sango!" I  
gasped, "Oh my gosh! Sessh! Give me my phone! I had plans with Sango and  
forgot to cancel them!" I looked at the time in the glowing, blue, digital clock on his dashboard. 10:50

"I left it at the house," He replied camly. He began pulling out of the small  
dirt path that he ventured onto. I buried my face in my hands. Sango got mad easily . I hope she'll understand me not being able to go  
there...and not calling to cancel...."Oh my GOD! I stood her UP!"

"Well, get over it?" The jerk was back.  


I stood up, angry, and hovered over his sleeping body. This mongril was going to pay.... but, something made me not want to, and I don't know why. I just couldn't stop thinking about how nice and sweet he could get. And that kiss...that just wasn't a player kiss...or maybe he's just a really good player. Damnit! I was supposed to be in love with this guy! For real? I just couldn't muster how crazy this whole thing was. I went walking around his room, making sure to stay in good distance of the bed so that he wouldn't be akakn by a sudden jerk. He had one long mirror...verfy nice..brown..bleak, furniture. His room reminded me of those older peoples rooms in a movie. Liek a lawer's room or something. It was missing character. I hated it. It made me feel lonely.

It was nothing like Inuyasha's room. He had band posters all over the place, all kinds of junk gathered on his book shelves and his dresser...wheras on Sesshomaru's dresser, there wasn't even he slightest hint of dust.

I hugged my arms around myself. I was freezing. The baggy clothes and pair of boxer pants he gave me to sleep in were huge. They sagged off my body, keeping me from gathering any kind of warmth. I waddled back over to may matress and sat down on my knees. I looked up at Sesshomaru... He hadn't moved. I stood up curiously and hovered over him again. I looked at the empty space in his bed...whcih was a lot I smirked, then ran to the other side of his bed, then crawled into his cool, silk sheet. I was now shivering not from the chill but form excitment. My teeth chatterd a bit as a crawled towards him. I stuck my hair behind my ears, then sat next to him, on my knees...hunched over. I was level with his face..his sleeping, beautiful, face. I don't know what I was doing! Something was making me want to do this! And I was rejecting it...I just..WANTED to do it.

I gently placed my hand, flat against his chest. I could feel his heavy heart beat. I smiled then pulled my hair back with my hand, and closed my eyes. I bent over and gently kissed his cheek then was immidiatley started by a hand reaching up and grasping my neck. He pulled my head down ontop of him and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and one arm around my waist, keeping me close to him. I looked up at him, but his sleeping expression was the same. I looked down and smiled, then wrapped my arms around his stomache and rested my head on his warm chest. I was slowly rocked to sleep by the rising and falling of his breathing.

***

I was woken up the next morning by Sesshomaru stirring around. I opened my eyes and I realized that I was in the same spot that I had fallen asleep in. We both hadn't moved an inch all night.

"Wha..? Why are you up here?" Sesshomaru asked in a drowsy, half asleep voice.

I didn't know what to say. I sat upright really fast, hearing my joints pop and crack from the lack of movement, "U-uhm..! I..I don't know! I think it.." I tried comming up with a good, believable lie. I didn't want him thinking I came up here just because I wanted to be close with him, "I-I think it was the spell!" Light bulb, "Yeah! It had to have been the spell!"

Sesshomaru nodded sleepily, then scooched himself up so that his back was resting against the head board, "M.." He groaned, then looked over at me, with sleepy, narrow eyes, "So.. What's the plan for today?"

I had no idea. I didn't even know what to say. Yesterday had been a really long day, and all I really wanted to was lie around and be a bum. I tucked my hair behind my ear and shuddered at how dirty I felt. Bath time was going to be the first thing we had to take care of. I widened my eyes then galred over at Sesshomaru. I threw myself to the other side of the bed and pointed accusingly at him, "You didn't shower yesterday!! That's disgusting!!" I crawled out of the bed, causing Sesshomaru to move a little more towards the center.

He furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and yawned a reply, "It's not like I'm that dirty. I usually bath every other day anyways."

"Uhhg!" I scoffed. I walked towards the matress he had lieing on the ground and grabbed my change of clothes, "Well, You take a bath and we'll go ahead and head over to my house so I can change and get ready."

He nodded then swung his legs out from under the covers. He slouched over and pulled his shirt off, then started rubbing his face in his hands.

'Whoa', I thought to myself, 'He really isn't a morning person.'

He walked over towards his bedroom door, me following a little bit behind him, when I suddenly realized how dreadful this whole situation really was! I slammed my body onto the door to keep him from opeening itl, "We can't leave out of your bedroom door!"

Sesshomaru squinted at me and asked in a condenscending voice, "Why not??"

"Because! I don't wanna look like some tramp and have your parents or whatever get angry with you!"

He curled his lip in confusion and reached for the door handle, "Whatever. I doubt he's even home, and even if he was he wouldn't care. He'll probably assume that I scored with you and just leave it at that."

"I don't want anybody thinking anything like that! We're going out the window! We'll walk to my house and get ready there!"

"Dude? My driver saw us come out of your house together and he thought we fooled around! What's the big deal?"

"Exactly! I don't want that to happen again! That's the big deal!! And we're leaving out of your window so that no one will see us, and if you so much as protest I will hate you so much that you'll explode from this Godamned spell!" I wrenched myself from the door and ran over to the window. I opened the curtain and unlocked the window, "Grab a change of clothes and let's go!"

I guess he was just too tired to protest because he grabbed a clean pair of clothes and slipped on his sneakers. He walked over to the window then pointed to it, "After you..."

I lifted one foot, and grabbed hold of the window cill with one hand. My bundle of clothes were in the other. I lifted my other leg then jumped straight down. It wasn't too far of a drop, because he had an open deck right under his window. Sesshomaru was right behind me, except maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to have gone first. He was lieing flat on his face, his hair flattened out over his skull.

"Ohh... I'm sor--"

He held up a hand to silence me. I guess he stayed that way for a moment just to recollect what had happenedand finally woke up.

We were soon down from the deck and were sneaking around the corner of his house towards the sidewalk when I heard a familiar laugh, "Miroku?" I whispered then walked a little faster to get a good look down the s.

Inuyasha and Miroku were right in front of me with wide, connfused eyes.

My heart stopped.

**AN: I'm glad to say that Kouga will be introduced in the next chapter! ^-^ Thank-you for being so patient with my delayed uploading! **


	9. Chapter 9

hello all!

I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while. I swaer, by next sunday you will have a new chapter to read!

I've been very busy and I've been having some weird family comlications. Also, where I'm at school is starting back up.

**NO LATER THAN NEXT SUNDAY!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: OMGSH! I am so sorry guys! School has just started back up and I am being slammed with homeowrk, projects, and also my place of emplyment... GAH!!! I am so sorry!**

**This is also a short story, but I've got some free time comming up and I'll be able to make the next chapter longer, and a lot more entertaining.**

There was nothing I could do. I was standing in front of my friends, and behoind me was my worst enemy. What was i going to do.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing with this tool!?" Inuyasha yelled and went and took a step forward. He was glaring at me with unforgiving eyes. Wait. Unforgiving? Why? Why was he this mad?

Sesshomaru scoffed and advanced towards inuyasha with clenched fists, "So what if she's with me!" He grabbed my wrist and lung me in front of them, "She can hang out with whoever she wants. Wether it be me, Sango, or you scum bags!"

"Hey!" I tried defending my friends. I looked up at Sesshomaru but the sun was in my eyes. He was so tall. My glaring effect was tainted due to the goofy squint I had to give him, "Don't talk to them like that!"

Miroku grabbed my by the waist and hugged me to him, "What are you doing?"

Anxiety. Panic. I dind't know what to do. I couldn't go with them. I couldn't! Then things would be even even harder to explain. All the boys were yelling at each other, creating a three man circle around me. I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes, braintorming an idea. What to do, what to do!? This is one big crisis! ...oh my gosh! Crisis.... that's it!!!

I let out a shrill scream, and dramtically placed my wrist over my fore head and shifted my body wait into Shesshomaru's open arms. When I was sure he was looking down at me, I squinted my eyes open, so he could see what my plan was.

He instantly slung me over his shoulder as if I were a sand bag, causing a silent oof to press out of my stomachhe, and then he took off, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku dialing emergency numbers on their cell phones.

Once I was sure we were out of ear shot, and warned Sesshomaru, "You better know a place for us to go!"

*******

I was sitting in a dark, damp, smelly, basement for hours, watching two grown, teenaged, boys playing a Zelda game on an Xbox. I was sitting on a borwm, torn, smelly, dog haired covered couch with three cats piled all around me, and one small chihuahua sprawled out in my lap. I was stroking the dog's neck but was sending hate glares to the back of Sesshomaru's head. He didn't even introduce me.

The t.v was shining so bright, that all I could really make out was thei silloueets against the t.v background. (they were sitting indian style on the floor.)

"Okay!" I scremed, causing both of them to throw the controls in the air. Sesshomaru's friend turned back to me with angry eyes, and Sessh followed pursuit, "When are the introductions going to be made and when are we going to go HOME!"

Sesshomaru sneered at me, then stood up. He turned off the television and said, "Kouga this is Kagome. Kagome, Kouga."

The boy had long, dark, hair, and his skin was a nice, even, tan, complexion. He held out his hand to shake mine, and when he took it, he lifted it to his warm lips and kissed the top of my hand, "PLeasure is all mine."

"...what?" So now he wanted to be a charmer.

" to meet you too." I snatched my hand back and scartched my cheek, "When are we going home?"

Kouga finally stood up and stretched. His dark, brown eyes seem to shine in the darkness of the basement. He started walking towards the steps, and motioned for us to follow, "I've got Ponchoo upstairs if you guys want in."

I looked at Sessh for some kind of explanation as to who Poncho was but all he did was smile. His eyes brightened up and he caught up with Kouga...causing me to ketch up with him as well.

"Oh yeah. We definietly want in."

"Want in on what?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, uh, "He leaned down next to my ear and answered in a low voice, "weed, Poncho is his bong."

I could feel my eyes jump out of my skull. We enetered a room directly next to the basement door, and there in the center of all the clutter in this kid's room, was a gigantic, glass, long, pink and orange, flower pot...? (or bong if you will.)

"Uhm..." I took a step back, causing Sessh to follow behind me, "I don't think so."

He glared at me with his yellow eyes, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

**In the next chapter, Kouga begins to make his own moves on Kagome, and Sesshomaru begins to feel jealous. =) Omgsh. PLease keep reading. I am so sorry about how sucky this chapter is!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thankyou for reading my crappy little chapters. =/**

**i coulnd't get in touch with my beta reader, and I wanted to hurry and put this chapter up buecause I'm not going to uplaod for a bout two weeks.**

**ENJOY GUYS!!**

Was this supposed to a poor intent on throwing a party? By the time Sesshomaru and Kouga had split their first bowl, the whole house was filled with guys and a couple of girls. For christ's sake, is was twelve in the afternoon when the whole thing began, but now it was well into the night.... considering the events that Sesshomaru and I were going through, it was really not the time to get down and boogey...or...whatever. I had never been to a party.

"The best time to throw party is in the middle of the day," Kouga explained, with narrowed eyes, "No one will suspect anything in broad day light...well...I mean..it's night now, but...you know. Longer the party..."he chuckled ina creepy way and began fiddling with the bong again.

Uplifted eyebrow, I nodded my head, and left the dingy, little, pot clouded room. As soon as I did, Sesshomaru bumped into my back. He put his arms around my waist and guided me back into the room, "You havn't even taken one hit."

I turned my head around to look up at him and nodded my head. I was looking at him as if he had gone crazy, "Well duh. I do have morals."

"Well let 'em go," he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered my way out of his loose grip, and looked over at Kouga. He was diggin around in his dresser drawer for something. I shook my head and said, "Well, can you guys at least bring it out into the living room where everyone else is at?"

"...Now that's an idea," He tunred his back on me and began to ask Kouga about what he was now calling my 'ingenious plan'. I shook my head at him and leaned against the door frame facing out into the hall way.

It's not that I've never been around anyone drinking and smoking pot before, it was just that I was always able to leave the scene before things got too bad. I doubt I was going to be able to this time. I took a deep breath and took a small step in the hallway when some guy in a bright, yellow and black shirt, bumped into me and spilled a red, liquid all over me. It took aminute, but I was hit by a dizzieng smell of alchohal, "Whoa.,." I heard a slurred voice, "Sorry bout that dude."

I nodded my head and refrained from asking, 'you're already fucked up?'

A large T-shirt and a pair of boxer, pajama pants were placed ontop of my head, "Go change." It was Kouga.

Pissed, I grabbed Sesshomaru's ahnd and stormed off to the bathroom. I wasn't worried about Kouga thinking twice about it... for obvious reasons.

I slammed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, "You know, that I wasn't aware of this whole...you doing weed thing?"

"You know, I wasn't aware of this whole... you having a hot body thing."

I pulled my shirt from over my head, causing my hair to fall out of it's ponty tail and swish over my shoulder. Confused, I looked up and saw Sessh looking down at me, with a big grin on his face. I gasped and punched him in the stoache through the curtain. I heard a moan, a thud, and groan as he hit the ground. I quickly put the pj pants on and exited the bathtub. I scowled down at his figure on the floor, and gave him a kick in the shin, "Jerk", I breathed and went towards the mirror. The shirt was so baggy on my. It dangled around my knees. The pants, I had to tie a double not int he draw string so they wouldn't slip off while I was walking. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down at me feet. The pants pooled around my feet. This was ganna be a problem.

Sesshoumaru was making his way up when the door opend and a hand pulled me out into the hall way, "Whoa!"

"Whoa!" Sesshomaru mimicked as he made his way towards me... no by force of course. The hand wrapped itself around the back of my neck and directed me back into Kouga's room, where I was pushed up against the door, and heard a clikcing sound...then a thud and a groand from Sesshomaru. The door reviberated from his heavy fall against the door. Surprsingly, he wasn't talking.

I looked up in the dark, messy room and saw Kouga standing inches in front of me, "Whats the--"

"Shh!" He cut me off by, clumsily, pushing his index fnger against my lips, causing them to smoosh into my face, "No words." He whispered idiotically.

I darted my eyes left and right, and then raised my eyebrow to him, once again, "uhm?"

"I know you're Sesshomaru's girl and everything but, he and I...we tend to share a lot of things," He pressed his body against mine, crushing me hard against the door, and he slipped his arm around my back, and onto my rear.

By reflex, I pushed him off of me, causing him to stumble around in the clutter around his room. I unclocked the door and went to open it, when that familiar hand closed it, and relocked it. I went to jiggle the handle, but Kouga's hand enveloped my wrist, and he swung me towards him. My hair flew over my shoulder and landed in his face. He grabbed it with his other hand and twisted me around,pulled my back against his and pulled my hair, causing me to look up and back at him. His placed his lips against my neck, right under my ear, and whispered...or..more like, growled, against my skin, "I mean, we share, _everything."_

I shuddered and tried to pull away from him, but he flung me onto his bed and fell heavily ontop of me.

"What the fuck!?" Why wasn't Sesshoamru beating aginst the door like when he was against my door. I looked, scared up into Kouga's eyes, and saw that he had this mallienient stare. His eyes were narrowed and his he was licking his lips. His knee pressed against the inside of my legs, and spread them apart. That was when I spit in his face, and started screaming for Sesshomaru, "Oh my gosh!" I flaifed around, ignoring the putrid smell leaking out of his bed sheets, and screamed again, "Sesshomaru! Help! HELP!"

An evil smile played across Kouga's lips as he pulled both my wrists into one hand above my head, and the other whiped the glob of spit in his eye. He began working at my double not in the too big of pants, and I screamed even louder, "Sesshomaru!!!" SESSHOMARU!!" I twisted my torso around and thrashed my arms, trying to break from his vise like grip. Why wasn't he in here!? Why wasn't there any banging on the door? Why wasn't he being here for me!? "Help!!--" _BAM!_ Kouga punched me directly in the mouth, causing my teeth to puncture my bottom lip. He smiled, and slid my pants down.

I was shaking, and I could feel the goose bumps on my legs.

Oh my God. No one was going to help me. Inuyasha would, but ...what was going on?! Why wasn't Sesshomaru here!?

Kouga slipped his fingers down the front of my panties, causing me to scream, then spit a glob of spit covered blood in his face.

"Oh you bitch!" He snareld at me, then punched me in the eye. I tried wrestling out of his grip when I heard a loud thud, then a crack, then a crash in the door. I whipped my head over, and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, his eyes red...either from anger, or pot, I don't know. But he was instantly ontop of Kouga, slamming him against the nearest wall, and he picked my up. He picked Kouga up and pressed him agains the wall, and just ...began to pound his face, over and over. I was standing in the corner, searching for the pants, but unable to keep my eyes off the little one sided boxing match in the other.

"You're fucked up, man!" Sesshomaru yelled at him, giving him one last death punch to the stomache. He then stomped over to me, grabbed my wrist and began pulling me through the party mess and outside into the yard, where the the full, white, luminescient moon, shining down on us.

I was still shaking. I looked up at sessh and asked, "Why dind't the spell work?"

"I think it was working...but when I hit the door the first time, I hit my head real hard and fell unconcious...I think, " he picked me up, brydal style, kinda of...tenderly, and began walking back towards his house a few blocks away. He kept shaking his head, and looking stright forward, "..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this kind of thing happen to you. _Especially _you." He blinked hard and continued walking

**AN: Thankyou for all the supportive reviews!**


End file.
